twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seapony Incident
Yeah, some of us are totally gonna turn into seaponies one of these days. Watch this page for details on the idea, plan of execution, and metadata. The current proposed launching date for this plot is April 12th Joining Ponyseidon's ranks - A guide to becoming a Seapony The basic idea here is that at some point in time, Zecora will be bringing an experimental potion to show off to Twilight. Somehow or another, this potion will enter the water supply of Ponyville, and will spread to several homes in town, and turn several ponies into Seaponies. That's the gist of it. Ground sea urchin and meal worms - What to know about the potion Much thought has been given to the potion, but it's been decided that the details of it are best left vague. Basically though, any tap in Ponyville has the potential to grant its drinker fins. The potion goes inert after a while of being loose, so it's not going to affect every home (player's discretion), but the exact time it goes inert is undetermined, so a pony drinking water 10 minutes after release might avoid transformation, but another drinking water 5 hours after might still get seapony'd. This leaves it entirely up to players as to which of their ponies gets changed or not, and even allows others showing up late to still be transformed. THIS IS NOT FORCED. I miss my hooves! - Turning back to normal The plot is planned to last 2-3 days. The potion itself will be advertised as being permanent, but this is far from the truth due to its experimental nature, meaning any player who gets bored can revert their pony at will. (We only put that on the label to freak people out) At the end of this period, the plot can end one of many ways: * It wears off * Somepony finds a cure * We find the Trident of Ponyseidon In the final of these endings, the Trident of Ponyseidon will be found permanently wedged in some rocks near a body of water. (Either a saltwater lake near Ponyville, or the ocean itself near Fillydelphia) When touched, the trident has the power to switch a pony to and from a seapony, making it a great reusable plot point, similar to Starswirl's tower in Everfree. Shoop-be-doo - A guide to Seapony care Okay, you've got fins, now what? Luckily, Seaponies are more akin to dolphins than they are fish, and can breathe air and survive on land so long as they're properly moisturized. This means that if caught in an awkward place when transformed, you're not entirely helpless, and can likely flop or drag yourself around the surface world until you find a water source. Seaponies aren't picky, and are fine in either saltwater or freshwater. (You can breathe water too, and would likely prefer that, but you don't have to worry about suffocating without it.) Still, the preferred form of transport would be to find a willing friend or NPC proxy who can help you out; an aquarium and a cart would be excellent, but a big bucket of water would work just as well. Seaponies diets are herbivorous, and actually very similar to a regular pony's, so you can usually find food at your normal stores and such with little trouble provided they don't mind having a wet floor. Pegasus seaponies might be forced to sleepover at somepony else's house for a day or so, since they can't walk or swim on their cloud houses, and unicorns who are transformed may be upset by the fact that they have to use their hooves/fins to do things, but otherwise seaponies can operate just about as well as a pony can, and will likely be able to continue trying to run their businesses... If only a bit soggier than normal. Conspiracies about the guys behind the 4th wall - Metagaming This plot's creation is designed to be something that will encompass the entire town, but not really force anypony to take part if they don't want to. The idea is to give ponies a good reason to get out of the house and meet up someplace with others they may not know. Meet while buying an aquarium, all go jump in a lake (Or better yet, the fountain!), or maybe even just hang out with whatever friend has volunteered to help carry you around. Whatever the case, if you stay at home in your bathtub 24/7 while this is going on, a ninja backstage pony will personally break in through the ceiling and slap you with a fish 'cause you're doing it wrong!* Get out there and meet new ponies! This is NOT a plot that will attempt to force others to solve the problem, or go bug Twilight or Zecora for a cure. It's a potion, so unicorn magic won't work; and it was so experimental even the creator might not have a way to reverse it... And that's assuming neither of them are seaponies to begin with! Instead, ponies seeking to be a hero may end up being caught up in helping out the transformed ponies with their day to day lives, it's more fun! If you really want to, you can bring a book or so for research while you do this, but we will be fish for a while no matter what you try, and will be cured with or without help. (If your character really wants to try and 'fix' it, he's more than welcome to.) (*This is a totally a load of garbage, and un-true to the max. Everypony knows that Seaponies are a pirate's territory!) Category:RP Events